


Making Of

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Mr Sands shows his new wife what he really is (physically, at least). Takes place back when they first married.





	

The Baroness had lain together with her husband many times in their marriage bed. On their wedding night, of course, and many nights after that. Sometimes even during the day. And he was a good lover. But it always felt like he was holding something back.

"Owen," said the Baroness one night after dessert. "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Of course not, my dear," said Owen. "I have always been perfectly honest with you."

"Are you infertile?" asked the Baroness. Owen laughed.

"What? No," said Owen, laughing. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Owen, we have lain together many times and yet I still have an empty womb," said the Baroness. "My physician has assured me that I am not infertile."

Owen was silent for a while. Then, he got up from his armchair.

"Come with me," said Owen. "And tell me, how do you feel about different beings?"

"I'd be a fool if I didn't believe in and accept them," said the Baroness. "Are you one?"

"I'm an alien," said Owen.

"But you look human," said the Baroness.

"That's a glamour," said Owen. "Though I look the same without it."

"Can you show me?" asked the Baroness.

"Yes," said Owen. "It will be more readily apparent in the bedroom, though."

"Oh," said the Baroness. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

The Baroness followed him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She watched her husband disrobe, removing her own purple garments too. Her creamy skin was soon bared to the whole world, but only Owen could see it. Her eyes drifted downwards, as they always did, and widened when she saw that the bulge in his pants was bigger. And... moving.

"What is that?" asked the Baroness, feeling heat flood to her face and loins.

"You aren't scared or repulsed?" asked Owen.

"Do I look scared or repulsed?" asked the Baroness, gesturing to her hard nipples and damp pussy. "Show me."

"Let's move to the bed first," said Owen. The Baroness sat on the bed, then watched her husband remove his pants and underwear. Normally his cock sprang free, but this time it slithered. It was a tentacle, and the Baroness couldn't wait to have it in her.

"Oh, Owen," said the Baroness, reaching for it. "I had no idea..."

"I didn't know how you'd react to it," said Owen. "Touch it." He walked over to the bed and sat down, and the Baroness wrapped her hand around the tentacle. It squirmed around, wrapping around her hand, and Owen moaned.

"Now I can please you," said the Baroness. She began to move her hand on the tentacle, another hand going to her wet pussy, but then Owen moaned again and gently removed her hand.

"Let us do our duty as husband and wife," said Owen. "I guarantee that you'll enjoy it."

"Oh, I know I will," said the Baroness. She laid back, spreading her legs, and trembled in anticipation while her husband positioned himself on top of her. The tentacle brushed the edge of her pussy teasingly, rubbing up over her clit and making her moan. And then it slithered in, and the Baroness moaned louder as she felt it filling her. It squirmed around inside her too, making them both gasp and moan.

Owen's brown eyes were dark with lust as he looked down at his moaning and writhing bride. She tried to move her hips with the tentacle, but it was movingtoo much for her to keep up. Wetness flooded her thighs, and her body tingled with the closeness of her orgasm. When she came, the tentacle writhing around inside her made her come again, and she moaned her husband's name.

"Oh, Owen," she moaned. "You shouldn't have kept this from me."

"Oh, I can see that now," said Owen. The way she clenched around him felt amazing, and he moaned louder at it. He began thrusting, making her cry out in pleasure. The tentacle writhing around inside her felt wonderful, but having it thrusting into her was something else entirely. She could feel it pressing into her walls more, touching the right spot and sending her over the edge again and again. And every time she did, Owen felt himself growing closer to his own orgasm. The wetness in her wasn't just from her pussy juices. His cock got wetter and more enthusiastic the closer he came to his orgasm.

He came with a cry of her name, his cock spasming and pouring his come into her. The movements had her moving her hips again, arching up into him and moaning his name.

"Sorry, there's... a lot," said Owen, his cock still dribbling come into her despite having gone still.

"So you were holding back," said the Baroness, holding her panting husband. She could feel his come dripping out of her, there was so much of it.

"I didn't want to scare or repulse you," said Owen, kissing her. "I love you."

"Well, I was considering divorcing you for infertility if you didn't impregnate me soon," said the Baroness. Owen laughed.

"We were foolish," said Owen. "But I can guarantee that I am fertile in this form."

"Well, there's enough of it," said the Baroness. "You're still going."

"I was pent up," said Owen. "There won't be this much next time. Usually it peters out after the spasming stops."

"I greatly look forward to next time," said the Baroness. She kissed him, and Owen relaxed into her arms.

Just as he'd promised, the Baroness found herself pregnant soon after.


End file.
